


Drunken Confessions

by LostCryptid



Series: Trick or Treat [4]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27382888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostCryptid/pseuds/LostCryptid
Summary: Drunkenly asking the cute blond at your usual Tattoo Studio to tattoo his name on your butt might not be the best idea, but Gerry has no regrets
Relationships: Gerard Keay/Michael Shelley
Series: Trick or Treat [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998859
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40





	Drunken Confessions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [irlmoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/irlmoon/gifts).



> For Moon
> 
> I'm not sure if this is actually soft, but imo it's very cute so here we go!

Gerry was sloshed. Not a bit drunk but completely shit faced, so it was a miracle in and of itself that he actually ended up in the tattoo studio and not falling down some stairs.   
The cute blond with the fractal tattoos, Michael, was there too, apparently the last one there and currently busy trying to close up the shop.

And also busy with giving Gerry a very concerned look.

“Are you okay?” Michael asked.

Gerry hummed in response, something that could probably be vaguely considered an affirmation of his well being.

“Ah, uhm, well can I help you then?”

Gerry blinked, thinking about it for a moment.

“You could, maybe.”

“Maybe?” Michael asked.“How so?”

“You could tattoo your name on my arse.” Gerry said dryly, and he already knew he’s regret those words in the morning. At least a bit, because seeing Michael sputter and blush was certainly a nice look.

“I could not!” Michael sounded indignant.

“Why not?” Gerry asked, a small smirk tugging in his lips.

“You’re drunk!”

“Is that your only objection?” he challenged. Michaels’s cheeks turned even redder.

“I mean” Michael started. “If you still want my name on uhm your butt tomorrow, you can come back in the morning, and we’ll talk?”

Gerry chuckled. “Okay.” he agreed and wanted to turn around and leave, but only managed to nearly faceplant because everything suddenly started to spin and made him curse.

“Okay, wait,” Michael said and came over a hand, closing around Gerry’s shoulder to steady him before he led him to a chair and gently pushed him down on it. “Sit and wait. I’ll finish here, and then I’ll bring you home, I suppose.” 

Gerry only nodded, staring at Michael as he watched him cleaning up for the day. “You know where I live?” he asked a bit belated.

“I mean, I guess?” Michael answered. “Above your flower shop right? Gertrude mentioned something like that I think.”

“Did she now,” Gerry mumbled more to himself than to anyone else. “but yeah you’re right.”

“Must be nice.”

“What?”

“Having so many flowers around you.” Michael hummed. “I like flowers but ahhh I don’t really have a green thumb, so they always die,” he said with a sheepish smile. “Even Cacti.”

“I could give you some tips?” Gerry offered.

“I...Sure, I’ll take you up on that, but first, we’ll get you home.” Michael said, putting away the last things.

Gerry slowly pushed himself up, swaying to the door, followed closely by Michael. Michael locked up the door and then turned to Gerry.

“Well, let’s get you home.” he said with a smile, and all Gerry wanted to do right then, and there was to take Michael’s face and kiss him dizzy. Instead, he swallowed dryly and shook his head slightly.

“You don’t have to do that.” he pointed out. “I’ll be fine on my own.”

The look that Michael gave him could only be called sceptical. “Well, if something happened, I’d feel bad forever.” he said. “so you don’t really have a choice here.”

Gerry would have protested some more, but Michael slung his arm around his shoulder, and it felt too nice for him to put up a fuss.

“Okay.” he just relented, and the smile he got in return was just absolutely blinding. 

“Perfect. Then let’s go” Michael gently guided him into the direction of his flat and Gerry just let him, trying not to lean too much into the touch.

“You know.” Michael started conversationally. “You don’t really seem like the type to own a flower shop.”

“Well, ignoring your tattoos you don’t really seem like the type to work at a tattoo studio.” Gerry countered, his words slightly slurred.

Michael laughed, and Gerry just wanted to bottle up the sound so he could hear it whenever he wanted. “Fair enough.” he agreed.

“I kinda wanna kiss you.” Gerry mumbled.

“You’re drunk,” Michael said, but the flush was back on his cheeks.

“I still wanna kiss you.”

“Ask me when you’re sober. You can have a kiss when I tattoo my name on your butt.”

“Are you making fun of me?” Gerry asked, amused, slightly nudging Michael, only to make both of them stumble.

“I’d uhh call it teasing?” Michael said and added after a pause. “Do you really wanna kiss me?”

“Yeah, about every time I drop by for some new ink or a piercing.” Gerry admitted. 

“Oh.” Michael made softly. “I’d let you. I mean not now because you’re drunk and you shouldn’t kiss drunk people because you know consent and consent is important and oh shit sorry I’m rambling but what I’m trying to say is that I would like too. To kiss you, I mean.”

“Oh.” Gerry made this time, they had reached the stairs leading up to his flat and just stared at each other before breaking out into helpless laughter. “Tomorrow then.” Gerry managed between chuckles.

“Tomorrow.” Michael agreed. “I’ll uhm I’ll bring you up and then go.”

“You sure you don’t wanna come inside?” Gerry joked, wriggling his eyebrows.

“Stop it.” Michael huffed, swatting lightly at Gerry’s shoulder. “Take me on a date first.” 

“Alright.” Gerry hummed, a smile on his face as he climbed the stairs, Michael, right behind him. He turned around before his front door, tugging out his keys. “Good night then Michael.”

“Good Night Gerry.” Michael replied and fidgeted for a moment before leaning down to press a kiss against Gerry’s forehead. His lips were soft, just a butterfly light pressure and gone way too soon if you asked Gerry. Michael’s face was beet red again and he mumbled another “Good night” before sprinting down the stairs, leaving Gerry to stare after him.

Gerry pressed his fingers lightly against the skin where Michael’s lips had been just moments before. “I am so fucked.” he muttered before unlocking his door and finally stumbling inside.

**Author's Note:**

> Technically this is based on some of my notes for a bigger Flower Shop / Tattoo Parlour AU but since I'm not sure I'll ever write that well,,,,


End file.
